


Thirsty

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/F, Flirting, Messy Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinoka's tired of holding back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirsty

It started with a bottle of vintage wine Camilla had snuck out of the cellar. Hinoka only drinks on special occasions, and Nohrian wine is much different from the Hoshidan rice wine she's used to. More bitter, with a hint of a fruity taste to it.

It's not bad, though. This is how she and Camilla end up draining the entire bottle, and how Camilla talked her into sneaking another so they could split _that_ one, too. The second bottle is half-empty, Hinoka feels warm and wild and can't stop giggling.

She's also aware of Camilla's gaze on her, and the feelings she's been trying to keep on the back burner aren't staying there. The war, what her family would think, the fact that while she's no virgin she's never had someone quite like the Nohrian princess so interested in her.

None of that holds her back now, as she returns every sloppy kiss Camilla gives her. They're still dressed, much to her disappointment, and she's closer and closer to _begging_ Camilla to rip her clothes off and fuck her right there...no, she thinks. No, _she_ wants to fuck _Camilla._ Or maybe both. As long as they're sweaty and sticky and a complete _mess_ by the end of the night.

Camilla breaks the kiss, cupping Hinoka's cheek in her hand. Her eyes are shiny and her breasts bounce as she giggles, which Hinoka's sure she's doing it on purpose.

"Gods, you're pretty..." And Hinoka shakes her head, Camilla's always telling her she's pretty when she _knows_ how hot she is and Hinoka's _tired_ of her pretending she doesn't _know_.

"N-no...Camilla, yer the pretty one! No, not just pretty..." She giggles. "You're _so hot_ I can't take it anymore! I just wanna bury my face in your hair and, and touch your tits, and play with your nipples and lick you between your thighs until you scream!" Even in her drunken haze she's aware of just how _brazen_ she's being but she doesn't give a damn, inhibitions have held her back for too long.

In fact, why should she settle for _wanting?_ She tackles Camilla to the bed and kisses her, Camilla's tongue eagerly seeking out hers. It's a struggle to get each other's clothes off without letting go of the kiss but they manage and Hinoka fills her hands with those _glorious breasts._

"Mm...!" Camilla soon breaks the kiss, her eyes gleaming as they meet hers. "So eager...you're going to get rough with me, aren't you?"

"I'll be as hard or soft as you want, you sexy thing..." She gives a squeeze and is rewarded by Camilla's hands grasping her butt. "You always liked it, didn't you? My ass...and my legs..."

"And your abs," Camilla murmurs. "If I'm a good girl, can I touch them later?" Hinoka grins, lowering her mouth to the woman's chest.

"You can be as bad as you want and you can touch me, dragon princess," she murmurs, burying her face in her breasts and covering them with sloppy licks and kisses, paying extra attention to her nipples. Big ones, hard as pebbles and judging by the squeals coming from Camilla, very sensitive.

She wonders if Camilla is as wet between her legs as she is right now. Her hand slides down to feel, and comes away slick. _Yes...very wet indeed._ She brings her fingers to her mouth and sucks off the other woman's fluids, moaning softly. She needs more of this taste!

Camilla slips free of the kiss to take off her panties, sits at the edge of the bed and opens her legs wide.

"Dive on in, beautiful." And Hinoka buries her face between Camilla's thighs, greedily licking up her wetness. Camilla's hands grab her hair, pulling so hard it almost _hurts_ but that doesn't deter her in the least. She can't help moaning as she licks harder, suckling Camilla's folds, pushing her tongue inside, trying to lap up every drop of the fluids that drip and trickle against her lips and tongue. The taste is sharp and sweet and she can't get enough.

She can't get enough of Camilla's cries, either. Squealing, shrieking, moaning Hinoka's name. When she's close, Hinoka thrusts two fingers inside her and sucks on her clit until Camilla's yowl of pleasure rings in her ears and she's squirting all over Hinoka's lips and fingers.

She pulls her fingers out and licks up what she can of Camilla's climax, then brings her fingers to her mouth and licks them slowly, moaning happily. Camilla's kinda flopped onto her back, her breasts heaving and her hair a mess and her eyes half-lidded.

"Even after all that wine you sure were thirsty," she purrs.

"That wine wasn't nearly as tasty." Hinoka grins a little. Camilla's soon recovered and flipping them over, Hinoka squealing as she finds herself on her back. The Nohrian princess doesn't waste any time with her body worship, kissing and licking and touching all over her small breasts, her belly, her thighs...when one kiss comes near her groin, Hinoka shudders, realizing just how wet she is between her legs.

"Let me see how sweet my sweet Hinoka truly is," Camilla whispers. Hinoka eagerly spreads and raises her legs as much as she can, exposing her only moments before planting her lips there with a loud smacking noise.

Contrary to Camilla's loud, shameless moans Hinoka's more of a wriggler, squirming and bucking her hips against the other woman's eager lips and tongue and grabbing her hair. Not that she's quiet, of course, gasping and crying out Camilla's name with every sloppy kiss and stroke of her tongue. When she feels that tongue rub against her clit she lets out such a _shout_ , the heat bursting throughout her body and her core pulsing against Camilla's mouth.

She drifts back down to find herself in Camilla's embrace, and snuggles close.

"You were thirsty, too..."

"And that's just the appetizer," Camilla murmurs. "I won't be finished with you until we've both passed out."

Hinoka's response is a hard, bruising kiss, their fluids mingling as Camilla's thigh slides between hers.


End file.
